Take Off Your Socks You Annoying Little Man
by BlueRocksMySocks
Summary: A oneshot. Idea from the very first episode of Friends, only pairing Rachel/Barry. Takes place before Friends. This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so reviews would be hugely appreciated. Nothing belongs to me sadly.


**Before we get on with the story, just a few notes. This is my first story, please be gentle, just kidding I want nothing more then to be a good writer and if thats means you telling me I completly failed, then so be it. Also the idea from this came from the pilot episode just from a one liner said by Rachel. I hope this is the first of many stories, happy reading!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or anything associated with Friends, or i'd be off eating chocolate and using a solid gold laptop instead of dreaming about dinner and using my moody laptop.

Take Off Your Socks You Annoying Little Man.

"Barry we need to talk" said Rachel.

Rachel and Barry had been engaged for a month now, and their was something she needed to get off her chest. If she didn't it would bother her for the rest of their life together. It was a serious matter, one that would affect their entire life together.

"What is it sweetie?" Barry asked trying to sound as concerned as possible. Honestly he didn't really care. For Barry, all he wanted was to get married, have some kids, and cheat on his wife with a even hotter younger woman, so her problems really weren't his favorite things to hear about. And he really didn't know what could possibly be wrong with his future wife. She got everything she wanted, was insanely hot, was popular in their social circle, and was engaged to a him, and to top it off would probably never need to work a day in her life, so what the hell could possibly be wrong?

"Well you know I love you. And I love everything about you. But theirs one aspect of our relationship I think we could improve." Rachel said this in such a worried and sad voice, Barry decided to actually listen.

"Baby doll your worrying me. What's up?" All Barry could think was either she wants something very expensive, she's pregnant by another man, or wants to call off the wedding, a thought so terrible he might as well climb into his coffin now.

"Barry, I enjoy nothing more then our love making sessions. Your tender, sweet, and giving. But. . . ." Rachel faded off at this point and thought of all the things she wish she could say. She wished nothing more then to yell and scream about all the sexual problems (which mostly would be his size, its so small it's almost cute) but their was one thing that just got to her to no end. It irked her. It turned her off. And it was hard enough for her to get turned on(I mean it is Barry).

"What is it?" Barry was so nervous now that he could barely breathe. This was not the direction he thought this conversation would be taking. Accusing him for cheating he could take, insulting his sexual skills? Probably the worst thing you could think off.

"I just, well, it's that. . .. " Rachel could not figure out how to continue.

"TELL ME." Barry was getting very upset and needed to hear whatever was bothering Rachel.

"It's just, sometimes, when we make love, you keep on. . . .your socks. And it bothers me." Rachel then closed her eyes and waited for the storm to start.

"It bothers you? How could it possibly bother you?" said Barry with a bit of force.

"I'm sorry, but it's just so icky!" Rachel said this in a bit of a whiny whimper.

"Please tell me your not seriously complaining about this." Barry forced these words out, he was feeling so exasperated.

"Its just something I think we, well you, could change." Rachel had taken a step away from him, and was beginning to regret bringing up this conversation.

"I can't believe you. All I do for you, all I've sacrificed for you, how much I love you, and all you can do is complain. What's good enough for you? You need to accept I get cold and need socks to keep my feet warm, that's the point of socks, in case you've forgotten. So, yes Rachel I do one damn thing for myself, and just because it makes you a little uncomfortable, I have to stop so YOUR happy. Princess Rachel has to get her way." Barry had turned red at this point and he was sweating buckets.

"No Barry, I just think it would be so much more romantic if I didn't feel your cold toes through the holes in your socks. Your a great lover, I just think doing this one little thing would make it so much more romantic." Rachel had on her whipped puppy face now, and she could tell Barry was caving.

"Rachel? Really?" He said in a voice that was much softer.

"Yeah, it would really make me happy." Rachel knew she had won when he looked down then back up at her, his classic defeat look.

"Well, Rachel, you know what, I'll stop wearing socks if you promise to keep me extra warm." Barry said this with a suggestive wink and head tilt toward their bedroom, he knew he had lost, but their was a cherry Popsicles chance in hell he was going down without getting something out of it.

"Well. . .I guess I am in the mood." Rachel was not in the mood at all, but then this fights was over, and they can go on in their engagement unblemished. An their sex life could improve even just the littlest bit, which was of course an added plus, it needed all the help it could get.

So Rachel got up, and strode straight into their bedroom. Barry got a excited look, and ran after her.

Well not before throwing off his socks.

_1 hours later._

"That was so hot" Rachel said with a sigh, she had actually enjoyed it.

"If we can do it that way every time, I'll burn all my socks and start wearing sandals." Barry said.

"That would be good." Said Rachel, she then drifted into a strange sleep involving a dream where Barry was a sock and she put him in the washer on the roughest cycle, so he came out all tattered and shredded. She enjoyed that even more.


End file.
